harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Delphi Riddle
Delphini Naga Riddle was born June 30, 1997 during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower to Tom Riddle Jr. (or Lord Voldemort as he was known at the time) and Bellatrix Lestrange. She spent the first year of her life with the Rowles, who were entrusted with the care of the infant during the war. Her parents died on May 2, 1998, leaving her an orphan at an early age. Biography Early life Delphini was born in secret at Malfoy Manor in the mid-to-late 1990s as the result of a liaison between Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort.8 On 2 May 1998, both of her parents were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts.8 Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, survived the battle, but was sent to Azkaban for his crimes.8 This left the infant Delphi an orphan as her father had been. Euphemia Rowle took Delphi in and raised her, allegedly only because she was offered a substantial amount of gold.9According to Delphi, Rowle was not fond of her.9 She kept a pet Augurey and claimed that it cried because it knew Delphi was going to meet a "sticky end."9 Delphi did not attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.10 She apparently had little to no contact with other children, claiming that she didn't have a best friend at the age of 14, and that she even invented an imaginary one when she was younger.10 At some point, Rodolphus was either released from Azkaban or escaped a second time.8 He told Delphi about her true heritage and the prophecy he believed she was meant to fulfil. Personnality Delphini was extremely calculating, demonstrating a keen intellect and profound talents for manipulation and exploitation, much like her father was when he was younger. Exactly like Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, Delphini was intensely sadistic, being easily able to cast the Cruciatus Curse with malicious intent and proving to be a dangerous opponent for even Harry Potter. Aside from being malicious, Delphini was independent and highly determined, orchestrating a complicated plan to restore Voldemort without any immediate assistance that she didn't gain through manipulating or exploiting other people, something Voldemort himself possessed. She was ruthless and easily capable of killing in pursuit of her goals, or even being at the wrong place at the wrong time (i.e. Craig Bowker Jr), another trait shown by both her parents. Despite being this dangerous for her ruthlessness and intelligence, Delphi was fierce-tempered and could lose control of herself if something didn't go according to plan, which happened to be another trait she had inherited from her parents. Her temper led to her attacking Harry Potter when he was revealed to have been disguised as Voldemort, self-righteously angry that he had fooled her and that he had destabilised her plan so much. When Harry and his friends defeated her, she begged for death or to be Obliviated, indicating that her pride had been crippled by her being defeated by him. Similar to her father, Delphini has an obsession with Harry Potter to the point that she even claimed that she had studied him and knew him even better than her father ever did during his lifetime. Despite having a very similar background as her father, such as being raised without knowledge of her parents for a long period of time after a relationship of a one-sided love (her mother's obsessive love was very much similar to that of her paternal grandmother's), and living under the guardianship of a strictly business-minded party without being loved for their entire childhood, Delphini deviated from Voldemort's consequential inability to love at all. She has demonstrated a tremendous devotion to her father despite not even knowing him personally, and unlike him, she aimed not for conquest, revenge nor destruction, but to simply be with him. Category:Plot to open the Chamber of Secrets participants Category:Plot to kill Harry Potter Participants Category:Villains Category:Slytherins Category:Serial Killers Category:Attack on Godric's Hollow (2029) participants Category:Lord Voldemort's future followers